


Omnia vincit amor

by BrightCandleLight



Series: Historical!AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, Submissive Victor, Topping from the Bottom, VictUuri, alpha!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightCandleLight/pseuds/BrightCandleLight
Summary: "You'll let me take him?" "Only if you promise to mate with a roman when the time comes. To make our bonds even more powerful. My son, Augustus, would be a good match. He's 25 and on a campaign in Britannia. I'm sure that the two of you would be so good together."





	

So I already told you guys that I am going through some horrible... horrible things right now -not that horrible for some people but I fall in love too easily, love and feel too deeply and it sucks. - so you escape... well no, you don't. XD There will be some angst in this. Don't kill me please. Uh.. the actual story is quite lacking in angst so I'll add some drama here.

It's a Historical!AU with Gladiators. Do you expect anything else? XD

Warning: I'll try something completely out of my comfort zone here. We all know that Alphas are Dominants and Omegas are Submissives. Best thing to explain. Well... I'll say fuck it and switch this around. We'll see together what happens? I might fail it? We'll see. So expect Dominant Omegas and Submissive Alphas. And lots of Eros from Yuuri. Oh boy. 

This is going to be one hell of a very hard ride but a very entertaining one as well.

 

 

                                                                                                                            .                      **Rome**

 

.                                                                                                                                                  _214 AD_

 

 

 

 

The first time Yuuri visited Rome he felt like an intruder. Like he wasn't supposed to be there. The first steps on the dusty pavements, the colourful and strange layers of clothes. He was out of his comfort zone, in a place where he couldn't wear his beloved kimonos or do what he could do back in Japan. 

Rome was the place where he presented. 

At 18 years old, most people thought that he would be an Alpha or at least a Beta. A shock, really, when on the second night from his arrival in the capital of the biggest Empire of the world he presented as an Omega. He didn't know if he should be happy or not. At least not after he experienced his first heat, lost in the soft, expensive sheets in the throes of the pain, and need. A need that he never felt before and that scared him in the worst ways possible for the simple fact that it dictated his life for a period of time every few months. And when the host asked him if he wanted an Alpha in his bed, he refused. He wanted a mate, not a sexual toy. 

It was _horrible._

When he finally entered the post-Heat he realised the power Omegas had over Alphas. Not politically or socially. But in the everyday life. It wasn't hard to see the way Lavinia, the Empress of the Roman Empire, dictated over her husband and mate. It scared him even more, to see the power he held in his arms.To watch Lavinia rule the whole Empire and Iulius  obey each and every command. He looked utterly in love and full of admiration. And while Yuuri knew that this was the way things worked, he always had the luxury to ignore it. To avoid spending time with mated pairs or be around Alphas. Knowing that he might be in the same situation if he presented as an Alpha was quite scary, too. But now he had no idea if being an Omega was better or worse. It seemed to be a strange thought. Alphas occupied themselves with military occupations or fighting, in general. They were the army. They were the protectors. It was known that Omegas were more calm and capable of other occupations that implied politics or the household. The Omega was the symbol of fertility, of life. They were cherished and loved. It didn't take a long time for them to get to the top. 

Rome resembled his biggest hopes and nightmares, captivating and engaging in it's cultural and social richness. 

It was also the place where he met a young warrior that made his stay in Rome the best period of his life. 

"Victor is young. But he is very talented in the art of swordship and capable of winning against five of his gender. " An Alpha, of course. They were at the Ludi Gladiatorum (Gladiatorial school) named Ludus Magnus,  watching the young recruits training in the yard. As he sat at the balcony, fingers grazing the stone with indifference, Yuuri listened to Lavinia. He wasn't interested in Alphas but she considered  he needed to find one. His first Heats would prove to be difficult with little to no distance between them and, her words, it would be a shame to spend them alone with so many virile Alphas around them. 

"He's been here for almost a year. The best student. He's going to gain fame and popularity easily. Not a slave, of course. He was a barbarian leader, before his family turned against him. He choosed to become a Gladiator rather than be mated to one of the nobles at our Court." At those words, Yuuri raised his head, eyes glinting with curiosity. And suddenly he realised why he was so popular among Omegas. It wasn't the long hair, silver and glassy looking in the rays of the sun or the muscular body as he raised the sword above his head. Nor was the laughter that reached his ears when the Alpha and his partner took a pause. But those eyes who looked up towards them and met his for a few seconds. This was a feisty one. 

"How old is he? " He had no idea where the question came from. But Yuuri had no choice and if he needed to take an Alpha to his bed, he could at least make a good choice. And this Alpha seemed to be a very good choice. 

"He's 22. He'll finish the school this year and enter the Arena. That if... you don't have any plans with him. I wouldn't mind to offer you a gift for the honour of having you at my Court. I consider it a blessing from the Gods, the fact that you presented here. His name is Victor, by the way. Nikiforov, if it helps you with something. He's a little arrogant because of his status and the attention he gets from the younger Omegas. They never listen, dear Yuuri. Always begging me to let them mate with the big, bad Alpha that goes hunting with Iulius every week." Yuuri could barely hold the growl at the thought of... no, he shouldn't. 

"You'll let me take him?" 

"Only if you promise to mate with a roman when the time comes. To make our bonds even more powerful. My son, Augustus, would be a good match. He's 25 and on a campaign in Britannia. I'm sure that the two of you would be so good together." Of course. Yuuri had to hide the irrational disappointment. He was there to find a mate. A roman mate. An Alpha as a gift meant nothing, after all. But there was something inside of him hurting at the thought that the barbarian Alpha would never be his mate.

 

 

 

His next pre-Heat came unexpectedly.  Not the best thing to happen during a dinner with the royal family, that was a sure thing. Lavinia looked pleased, of course. If Victor managed to please Yuuri, the politics between their nations would become stronger. It was in her own interest and he knew that. Unfortunately, Iulius was not taking it too well. Starting to pump out pheromones as he watched Yuuri with wide, dark eyes. "Darling, how about you go and wait for me in our chambers?" Yuuri honestly felt bad for the Emperor. Lavinia was having her own harem of Alphas -and Yuuri tried to not wince in disgust at that thought- and Iulius barely had a place in her bed anymore. "And you, dear Yuuri, why don't you return to your room? The servants will bring water and food. Make sure the... two of you are well." It wasn't hard to miss the flash of red Alpha in Iulius eyes at the mention of another person of his gender, a growl echoing through the large room. It turned fast into a whimper when Lavinia, whose palm rested against her mate's chin- started digging her long nails into Iulius' skin. It was enough for Yuuri to leave the room in a hurry. 

_This woman is a monster._

 

 

It didn't take long to reach his chamber. And he was there, sitting on the huge bed between pillows and blankets. No servant in sight and a silver collar hanging around his neck. Yuuri took his time. His eyes studied the now familiar and comforting room, the stone and the marble. The fruits at the end of the table. The wine -they had the best wine, after all-, the red and golden curtains and their delicate dance in the wind. The wooden doors of the balcony were open and, now and then, Yuuri could see the dark sky and the starts decorating it in the background of the city.

They were at the top of the world.

His eyes travelled then to the pale skin of his soon to be lover. _Not your mate, never your mate_. He was sitting on the pillows, comfortable, hand moving in lazy strokes over his lenght. From that distance Yuuri could barely see the pink head glistening in the light of the torches  and candles. He could also see the heart shaped lips, moist and  pink, the tip of a tongue appearing ocassionally to wet them. In the silence of the room the gasps of the Alpha were the only thing he could hear and was it physically possible to miss the way his abdomen tensed in that moment, hips thrusting into his own fist? 

Yuuri, for the first time in his life, wanted. Wanted to own, to devour. 

But instead of going towards the bed Yuuri orientated his steps towards the dark, wooden table. His body was singing with excitement but he still felt nervous. Was he really going to do this? As thoughts invaded his mind he poured himself wine in one of the cups before he turned around to face the Alpha as he brought the cup to his lips. The wine was bittersweet, making his lips and tongue tingle. It gave him courage.

Victor was watching him from across the room with a cocky smile, eyes sparkling with amusement as he ran one slender finger across his own erection. 

"Who said that you can touch yourself?" Yuuri's voice was loud and for a second he feared that Victor might not understand, might not know Latin-

And then he pinched the soft skin at the base of his cock, where the knot would form, with a loud moan and a tug at the head of his lenght with his other hand. It made blood boil inside of his veins and his skin to itch. 

"Put your hands above your head and chain them." Victor's eyes widened. A moment of silence. "Now." The arrogant look on his face didn't disappear but he at least seemed more interested in what was going to happen. Yuuri felt curious about the way the Alpha didn't seem to be affected by his scent. But then again,  there was quite a big distance between them and the balcony doors were open,. fresh air a permanent presence in the room. He couldn't scent Victor either. And that, he considered, was a bad thing. It was why, with soft steps, he started approaching Victor. And when he reached the head of his bed, he put the now empty cup on the floor, next to it. It was worth the satisfaction of hearing Victor's breath hitch, his pupils dilate and nostrils flare with the sudden need. He watched him squirm on the soft bed and slowly reached up to take his tunic off. 

It was hard to fight his instinct. But Victor was chained and, therefore, couldn't prove what a worthy mate he was. _He isn't your mate._ Yuuri sighed at the realization. He had to do all the work. It would be worth it, he knew. He had a feeling that it would, as his clothes hit the floor. And it was impossible to settle for less, not with the Alpha in front of him. His lips parted as he took in the arousal of Victor. Spicy and musky. It reminded him of home, of his favourite food. Of sakuras and snow. It made tears gather in his eyes and from the look of it, his lover was in the same situation. 

_But he wanted to mate with Victor._

He wanted it so bad as he trailed his fingers dow. Victor's chest, watching the muscles jump under the skin with satisfaction. He wanted him with every growl that the Alpha let out, with every squirm and yank at the hand cuffs. He wanted it all and even more as he strandled Victor's hips. But it wasn't enough. He still wasn't in the throes of his Heat and it didn't feel right. Instead, he wrapped his hands around the hot flesh of Victor's  cock, now throbbing with need. It was going to take some time and while Yuuri would've loved to torture him a little, he didn't have it in him. Not when his mate was there. 

_A mate he couldn't have. A mate he longed for._

With shaky breaths and fingers a blur over Victor's cock, he watched him. And when his back arched with a surprised gasp, eyes rolling to the back of his head, he was beautiful. Beautiful when his thighs shook as Yuuri squeezed his knot, beautiful when after 20 minutes he started twitching from the oversimulation, beautiful when soft, contented noises escaped him as Yuuri licked the cum that covered his own abdomen. Now, relaxed and satiated, Victor said nothing when Yuuri strandled his face face instead. Oh no. He moaned at the scent and dived right to the source. tongue lapping at the slick that started to leak from the younger man.

"Oh." Yuuri let out a breath as he watched the wall with wide eyes, full of wonder at the pleasure that he was feeling. Hands buried in the pillows around them as his fingers twitched with every lap of Victor's tongue, soft gasps and moans escaping him. Soon he pressed his hand against the wall and rested his head against the crook of his elbow, fingers leaving the pillow to wrap around his cock as he started to squeeze and tug as he pressed back against the tongue toying with his puffy rim. It felt so good, too good. And when Victor finally managed to slip in tongue in the loosened entrance, Yuuri moaned loud enough to feel embarrassed by it as his cum painted the wall in front of him, pulsing rythmically around Victor's tongue. Well, that was going to be interesting to explain, Yuuri thought as he watched the wall with half lidden eyes. 

 It was a mess of limbs and need from there. Trying to get over Victor's hips as soon as possible, whose eyes were dark and wide with an intensity that only made things worse as he muttered under his breath, words  that Yuuri couldn't understand but made things feel more intimate, more... 

A loud moan escaped his lips when he finally lowered himself on Victor's cock. Another knot already forming,  a thing that Yuuri found rather impressive - the Alpha was going to need it, with the stamina that he posessed-. It took a moment of stillness, filled with heavy breathing and eyes full of longing before Yuuri started to move. Ignoring the need burning his body, he rolled and circled his hips slowly. It became something natural in a matter of seconds. The take and press of the bodies and when Victor's cock pressed by accident against his prostate he found enough courage in the pleasure to lean against the Alpha's chest and kiss him. Hard, too much teeth, tears and Yuuri's lack of experience. But it was enough for both of them.

Victor pressed his legs against the bedding and thrust into Yuuri, knot forming fully as the Omega's sobbing mingled with Victor's whines for a bond, a bite, a mark as Yuuri came again under the abuse of his prostate. 

 

 

It happened on his way back to Japan. He saw the opportunity and took it. He couldn't mate Augustus. Not when he knew that Victor was his mate. Not when-

"I'll return as fast as I can, moya lyubov'." Victor said with a cheeky grin but his gloomy eyes screamed of sadness as he leaned over the horse he was riding and captured Yuuri's lips in a kiss. A chaste, short kiss that made everything even more painful. "I'll gather my men. I'm not letting you bond with that roman pig. You're mine. My mate." The hissed words made a shiver of pleasure pass through Yuuri's body. "I'll talk with Chritophe too. He'll be willing to help. Never liked that whore of an Empress." 

"I'll come back Yuuri. For both of you." 

And Yuuri believed him, as he rested his hand against the swelling of his belly. 

He trusted Victor. 

Victor, the first Alpha to raise against the Roman Empire. 

 

_**"Omnia vincit amor,  et nos cedamus amori."** _

_"Love conquers all things,_ _let us yield to love."_

 

 So this is it! I hope you guys like it even if it sucks... and thank you all for your comments. Every single one of them helped and I started crying seeing how much support you give to me. I love you all, I love humanity as much as I love the world. So thank you. You have no idea how much it helps. I want to have a close connection to you guys. Not only about this story. I want you to ask me things, to tell me about your dreams and your realizations. I want to help you guys the way you help me. I want to be here the way you are for me. I read every single comment and I find a lot of motivation in them. Thank you.

BrightCandleLight. 

That's my tumblr. 

Feel free to spam me with messages. XD

 This is a Chirstmas gift for my readers.


End file.
